snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi
- = - = - = - = - = - = }} |caption = First Cover |kanji = パワパフガールズ同人誌 |genre = Action, Supernatural |created by = Vinson Ngo (story, art, line art) BeeAre (story) Seiryuga (color) |published by = Snafu Comics |original run comic = January 2004 - Ongoing |chapters = 10 |extra = Video Game: Battle in Megaville}} Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (also known as Powerpuff Girls D or '''PPGD) is a manga-styled fancomic drawn by Vincent Ngo, commonly known as Bleedman, and is hosted by Snafu Comics. Till' chapter 7 Bleedman mostly did all the work himself. From Chapter 7, BeeAre helped with the story and Seiryuga with colors. But since Chapter 8 Seiryuga stopped, probably because of his own projects. The comic is a crossover of sorts based on the TV show: The Powerpuff Girls, though finding Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup slightly older and now going to school in a fictional, neighboring city of Townsville known as Megaville. Here, the girls meet various other characters of different Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon animated programs such as'' Dexter's Laboratory, Time Squad, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Megas XLR, Invader Zim, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Samurai Jack, Courage the Cowardly Dog. However, evil forces soon set their sights on the girls, which will no doubt lead to conflicts as the comic progresses. While ''PPG Doujinshi includes many familiar characters (drawn anime-style), the comic also sports a slew of original characters, the most noticeable being '''Bell, a supposed Powerpuff Girl dressed in white who works for the villains. The comic is known to be much darker in tone than the cartoons on which it is based. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi was updated regularly on Sundays until recently when the artist began to work on his related comic, The Adventures of Grim Jr. and Minnie Mandy, and updates won't begin again until that comic's current arc is completed. It is very fan-oriented, with several artists and writers influencing the work of the creator. The comic was the "Outstanding Superhero Comic" and "Outstanding Character" winner on the Web Cartoonist's Choice Awards in 2005. Plot The story focuses on the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles,Blossom and Buttercup) being transfered to a new school in Megaville. There, they made friends with several other students, including a boy named Dexter, and began to protect the world from the Clusters. Chapter 1 The Powerpuff Girls moved along with Professor Utonium to Megaville. At first the girls didn't like that they moved to a new city and had to met new people. The girls went to a new school, where when the teacher asks them introduce themselves, they talk about their abilities. Nobody in class believes them, and everybody - except Dexter start laughing at them. During recess, Dexter walks up to them and apologizes on behalf of the rest of the class. He tells them he believes them about their powers, saying that its because he is a superhero himself, and asks for proof. Buttercup scoffs at his claim, and they fight to prove what each said. Buttercup first think he is easy to beat but it turns out that Dexter has a metal aran in his backpack. A first he defeats Buttercup but Blossom and Bubbles join the fight. After Dexter defeats them again, the gym teacher Sensei Jack commands them to stop and takes them to the School's Dojo, while Bell and Dr. X watch them from the top of a building. Chapter 2 After Jack had a talk with them he decided to leave them over to Dexter. Bubbles then also met her new friend Courage. Jack explained to her that he got him from a nice old lady who asked if he could take care of him since he was badly wounded, but she never came back to pick him up. Bubbles was along with Courage outside playing when suddenly the Dread Dragon appeared from nowhere and attacked her while Courage went to the others to call for help. Blossom, Buttercup and Dexter fight him but he is too stong, eventually Jack comes to save them. After his defeat Mojo Jojo seems to have been watching the fight. When he wants to leave he is encountered by Bell and she took him with her to their hideout. Chapter 3 Meanwhile somewhere in Nevada, Jenny (aka XJ-9) was battling against the Rowdyruff Boys but lost when Butch pulled her arm off. Jenny's mother Nora came to her and told to Dr. Brisbaine that it was supossed to be a simulation and not a slaughter. Dr. Brisbaine commented that he had a miscalculation. He said to Boomer that he was in the "clouds" again and said to Weasel to have the report by his desk the next morning. Brick knew that Boomer was thinking about the Powerpuff Girls again and said that he should focus on the operation. Back at the Megaville Elementary the girls were walking through the hallways and two fan-girls named Tootie and Suzy encountered Buttercup and reacted on her superhero powers. After they were gone Blossom had another encounter with Dexter, and Bubbles also became "friends" with Mandy. Meanwhile in the lab of Nora she was trying to fix XJ-9 again with the help of Sheldon who knew very much about robots and also was very in love with Jenny, to Jenny's dislike. Meanwhile Mojo Jojo was brought to the home of Bell. He encountered the Irken Zim and his puppy disguised dog GIR, who at first seemed to be their leader but turned out to just be a maid. Mojo Jojo had also met with Dr. X, Samantha and the Darkstar Council. Dr. X explained to Mojo that they were planning to take over the Earth but had some obstacles including their most giant threat the Powerpuff Girls. He said that Mojo now is a servant of him and he is trying to seek other people like him and took Mandark as an example. Mandark was spying on Dexter and discovered that he had began a relationship with Blossom. Chapter 4 Blossom and Dexter were in the library studying. Dexter left and went to his secret lab inside the school, but was followed by Blossom. When she was inside of the lab she saw a dead girl haning in the lab and first mistaken her for Bubbles but when she looked closely she saw it wasn't her. Dexter came and told her she shouldn't be here and kicked her out of his lab. Blossom searched for Otto and told him what she saw in Dexter's lab. Otto told her that it was just an android but also an except replica of Dexter's older sister Dee Dee. He took Blossom with him through time to let her show the past of Dexter. Otto told her that Dee Dee was very annoying and constantly destoryed Dexter's lab. But that was just a normal brother-sister relation. Dee Dee also took Dexter sometimes with her to talk about nature. Once of those times Dee Dee said to Dexter that if she dies that he shouldn't try to bring her back. Then on another day when Dee Dee sneaked inside of Dexter's lab Mandark broke in along with his Jackbots. They began to battle until one of the Jackbots fired a laser towards Dexter and Dee Dee tried to save Dexter by jumping in front of it. When that happened Dee Dee was dead and Mandark retreat, much to the horror of Blossom. There was a funeral for Dee Dee and her Mom and Dad came so as her two best Friends Lee Lee and Mee Mee, while Dee Dee was watching when she was being guided away by the Grim Reaper. Dexter couldn't accept that his sister was dead and began to make an android of her. But he wanted to make that android as human as possible so he used real human organs in the android. Suddenly Dexter heared voices of Dee Dee about the promise they made. Dexter quickly fleed and went to her grave where also Mandark was (who also was in love with Dee Dee). When he saw him Dexter pulled his knife and tried to kill Madark for what he had done to Dee Dee. When she was back in the normal time she encountered her sister and hugged them, Buttercup reacted angrily and reacted it towards Otto. Chapter 5 Blossom was gone outside and sat at a tree when suddenly she was encountered by Bell and GIR, who began to fight with her. Eventually some Cluster robots came along with Mandark and thay kidnapped her. Meanwhile Otto was at home eating with Larry and Buck, who saw that there was something up with him. Otto told it was about Blossom, but Buck and Larry thought immidiatly that he was in love with her so he couldn't explain anything. Dexter was in Dreamland where he dreamed about Blossom, with also Cosmo and Wanda appearing in his dream. But he awakend when Otto called him to say he got a message from Mandark that said that he had Blossom. Dexter ordered Otto to go to her sisters while he goes to save Blossom. Dexter went in the Megas along with Coop towards the lab of Mandark. When they were there Dexter uploaded the moves from Dee Dee on the Megas to distract Mandark with those moves but it didn't work. Dexter went inside the lab while Coop stayed there to battle Samantha in her Megabee. While Dexter was breaking inside Mandark's lab, Dr. X had a discussion with Zim about Mandark. Dr. X explained Zim the past of Mandark that he was grown up with hippie parents but he himself liked science much more. Dexter became his arch rival since he always made fun out of him. After he had killed Dee Dee he went into a depression until Bell came to him to take him with her and get a better life. Dr. X raised Mandark like he was his own son and Bell saw him as her big brother. Chapter 6 Meanwhile Mandark was in his lab and put Blossom into a coffin that filled itself with water so she would drown. Dexter broke in and the great battle between him and Mandark began. After beating Mandark, Dexter freed Blossom but he was already to late, Blossom was dead. Grim was ready to take Blossom with him but the spirit of Dee Dee asked him if he could let Blossom live so he did. Meanwhile outside the battle between Coop and Samantha seemed to be ended when the Megas slammed the Megabee down. But Samantha was on the Megas and broke in and was about to kill Coop until suddenly Buttercup came along with Otto and sucker punched her. One of the Darkstar Councils came and took Samantha with him so she couldn't cause more chaos. When Blossom was revived Dexter had a talk with Mandark about the murder on his sister. Dexter said that he couldn't care since he even hasn't have a sister, but Mandark says he has and that she is called Olga. He told Dexter about her and became mad and thought that Dexter was going to try to kill his sister. So Mandark called a giant Cluster to battle Dexter. The Cluster grabbed Dexter and he became unconsious, and couldn't escape. Then Buttercup stormed in and rammed the Cluster and freed Dexter. Mandark then decided to commit suicide and take the rest with him, so he activated several bombs, and the girls couldn't escape. Suddenly the Megas came in and the girls and Dexter stepped on his hand and left leaving Mandark behind. The lab exploded and Mandark was killed. Meanwhile at the home of Dr. X, Bell discovered Mandark was dead and got angry at her dad by not saving him although he knew. Dr. X responded that this was a battle between Dexter and Mandark and a test for Mandark that he had failed. Samantha was also angry of Buttercup and decided to take revenge. Everyone went to the home of the girls. Blossom was in her room taking care of Dexter who regained consious again. Dexter apologized for involving her into this and that he saw his sister in the lab. He said that she just didn't know what it is like to lose a sister. Blossom reacted that she did and told him that they once had a sister called Bunny but she was to unstable so she died. After that the others interupted the conversation. The last thing that could been seen was Olga walking in the ruins of her brothers lab and found his glasses and walk away. Chapter 6.5: The Forgotten Somewhere in the space a unconsious Atomic Betty is floating. The Amazo came to her and saw she was berely alive and read her mind to figure out what happened. He read her mind and saw that they were approching an unknown ship and invultrated. She along with Sparky and Robot X-5 went in investigation and figured out the plan of Vexus. Vexus was explaining Smytus how she wanted to take over the planet by the help of the Darkstar Councils and the Irkens. Suddnely she noticed Betty and let her two Toybots and Protoboy attack. First one of the Toybots crunched Sparky and afterwards Robotboy killed X-5. Betty managed to escape still with the head of X-5. She then got in her ship but the other Toybot jumped on it and tried to break it but Betty went into lightspeed and managed to escape. After that Sky Rider left, and probably left Betty to her fate. Back in Megaville Dexter was fighting a glob monster. He saw the Powerpuff Girls and commanded them to go to his lab go back in time and prevent this but instead Blossom used her ice breath and saved Dexter from the monster. Chapter 7 After the girls defeated the monster they went back to their school where they continued with their normal doings. Bubbles was on the table with Mandy and Gaz, when suddenly Olga walked by. Mandy told Bubbles that the only thing she did was dancing so Bubbles rushed towards her and asked her if she could join the group and Olga said she could. Bubbles asked Blossom to come with her to the dance rehersal, but she didn't go since she was doing a science project with Dexter. Bubbles then asked it to Buttercup but she was going to Kendo class with Jack. Eventually Blossom did came with Bubbles to the practice. There Mrs. Honeydew and Principal Skarr announched that Helga Pataki wouldn't be teaching because of an accident and that Mrs. Honeydew would replace her. Olga said that the light needed to be fixed by a genius and so Dexter responded and helped her. Blossom meanwhile had a talk with Olga and she revealed her real name was Lalavava Astronominov. At Kendo class Buttercup fought like an insane and Jack gave a note to her that her father must come to him to talk about her. She gave the note to the professor who freaked out. Dexter meanwhile had fixed the problem and Blossom told what the real name of Olga was and Dexter was shocked. Meanwhile Bell was along with GIR in space doing a mission for her dad. She had to make a weird machine disappear that was on Venus. After she did that she saw that she lost the space suits she was wearing and GIR looked for it. Bell wasn't very happy since nobody wanted to go with her, suddenly a boy approuched her thinking she might wanted a friend. The boy talked about GIR and Bell became mad and attacked him. the boy told that his name was Naga, and gave Bell the lost suits. GIR throwed a rock to Naga but it went through him and thus revealed that he was a ghost and Bell headed for home. Chapter 8 Meanwhile Jack and the professor made a decided what to do with Buttercup and decided that Courage should stay with her and keep notes of what she was doing. At home the professor also decided that Buttercup also should do other things than material art. So he first suggested science but that didn't went well, so he suggested cooking and that was ideal. At school Bubbles was again with Mandy and Gaz and Olga joined them. Gaz went away and became angry since her battery was running low. Olga then gave Bubbles information about the dance preformance. That evening at the house of the girls Bubbles asked if everything was good between her and Dexter. Blossom said that Dexter was acting stange after the meeting with Olga. After Blossom explained Bubbles suggested to go to the beach. The next day Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Dexter, Olga, Mandy and Courage went to the beach, and there were some conflicts between Dexter, Blossom and Olga. On school Mandy and Bubbles talked about it and was Mandy told Bubbles that Olga was Mandark's little sister. Suddenly Dib interuppted who was trying to escape from his sister Gaz who wanted batteries. Eventually Jenny came and gave her the batteries. Bubbles was a huge fan of Jenny. Dib also said that she was here with her famous mom Mrs. Wakeman for the science fair and also said that Professor Utonium and Professor Membrane worked with her. At the girls home, Jenny and Nora visited. The professor said to Buttercup that she will be serving snacks along with Jack at the science fair. The next day at the science fair everyone was there. Also Samanth was there who had GIR on her back and dropped him with Sheldon and Tucker. GIR escaped and went into the musical room where the dance preformance was about to begin. GIR jumped onto the stage and Jenny immidiatly took action. She went to GIR but GIR jumped to her head and placed a button on her head. Jenny's pigtails began to form a portal for the Cluster to invade Megaville. Chapter 9 The Darkstar Council and Bell came out of it and started attacking everybody. They first evecuated everybody in the room. During the evacuation Blossom encountered Bell again and they went into battle with each other. Meanwhile Jack killed one of the Darkstar Councils but were shortly after that encountered by Samantha who began to battle with Buttercup. Olga was still in the room and one of the Councils tried to kill here but she was saved by Bubbles. Bell meanwhile got another machine the same from Venus only smaller and jumped into a hole in the room followed by Blossom. The Council aimed for Olga again but that attack was blocked by Monkey. Another Council aimed for Buttercup, Jack, Mrs. Honeydew and Courage but Monkey created a shield that blocked it. Samantha continued battling with Buttercup and Jack and knocked Jack down and got his katana. Mrs. Honeydew and Dexter helped them in battle against Samantha. Samantha fleed to the hole and Buttercup chased her, Dexter evacuated Olga. Bell was fighting the security and afterwards went in gate with the machine. Blossom appeared after that and saved a securety from a Cluster and followed Bell. Samantha came in next and almost killed the securety but was saved by Buttercup and Samantha followed Bell and Blossom while Buttercup killed the giant Cluster. The security then gave Buttercup his glasses and Buttercup rushed into the hole. Meanwhile at the science fair the Clusterss continued with their attack and blocked the doors so that no one could escape. Professor Utonium and Mrs. Wakeman made a save room and Courage got eveyone into it by using his people whistle. He then attacked the bugs, but got helped by Bubbles. Professor Utonium tried to open a door, but forgot the password. Dexter hacked the system and changed the password so they could open it, but failed and only could change the password so then he got some muscle who was Bubbles. Courage carried Bubbles to the safe room to open the door while Dexter is about to fight a giant robotic monster that the Cluster bugs formed. Bubbles and Courage were struggling to open the door when Courage kicked the door and injured his foot, Bubbles was furious at the door for hurting Courage and ended up kicking it down herself. Once Bubbles looked inside she saw all the Megaville equipment that the past heroes used including Dynamo. Bubbles told to people to move in when Olga wanted to ask Bubbles something, but Bubbles was too focused on Dexter too even notice. When Bubbles finally notice, Bubbles started using her sonic cream when she answered. Olga wanted Bubbles to get Dexter, but Dexter came to Bubbles and told her that they have a serious problem that they need to take care of. Dexter told Bubbles that he can't slow down the Cluster monster and that they need to close the door now. Bubbles told Dexter that she was struggling to open the door before and is now struggling to close it. Professor actived Dynamo to hold the door close for the Cluster but the bugs drilled through it infecting Dynamo. She was shut down for rebooting while Bubbles tried to hold the door close. While Bubbles and Courage were holding off the Cluster monster, Otto's watch activated and detected tachyons which meant that the bomb that Bell was carrying has been detonated and has brought attention towards Dexter that Blossom may be in trouble. Suddenly, an explosion from a distance could be heard and the Cluster monster ran away. It was shown in Dexter's glasses that the explosion was growing stronger as it reaches the safe room. As it was too late to evacuate the area, most of the people panicked while Nora Wakeman, Bubbles, Courage and Dexter stayed in tears. The explosion finally reaches the room and everyone is sucked into the light. As the light goes towards Olga and Dexter, Dexter kisses Olga a goodbye. Professor Utonium mourns for his daughters while Professor Membrane comforts him and Mrs. Wakeman mourns for Jenny. Bubbles apoligizes to Courage for not being able to save him but Courage thanks her for giving him a family. Meanwhile the explosion reach Dr.X and Zim, Zim asks whether they'll die and Dr.X reponds that even he doesn't know. Above the city Monkey and Montray are stuck in a stalemate until they notice the bomb's explosion. Montray then taunts Monkey about his failure of not being able to save anyone which he angers him. Monkey then rips the body of Montray apart where Montray responds to that he is already too late. The light approaches, Monkey takes off his mask and a tear slides over his cheek. Chapter 10 Showing what had happened before the bomb went off, Buttercup just received her black glasses and headed into the white room. Bell, with GIR on her back, was rushing to the core followed by Blossom who suddenly noticed that Samantha was behind her. Samantha was about to finish off Blossom, but ended up getting caught by Buttercup. As Blossom continued on chasing after Bell, Buttercup ravaged Sam and urges her to fight, which reveals a cybernetic eye from being damaged. As Bell enters a main power core, Blossom confronts her and GIR to stop planting and setting up the bomb, but Bell refused, wielding a Noisy Cricket behind her back. As Bell fires a Noisy Cricket she stole, Blossom throws a Dexterang at her to knock off the gun from her hands. Blossom then tries to snatch the bomb, but Bell tossed and slamed her to the ground. Blossom stood up again and faced Bell, she said that although maybe Bell may be much stronger, she herself is much smarter. Bell first thought she was playing with her but Blossom started to charge her laser, and Bell was shocked when Blossom said it wasn't a game. GIR wanted to insert the time bomb while Bell tried to stop Blossom, but she couldn't do that. Bell suddenly charged at Blossom while she either dodged or blocked all of her attacks. Blossom's strategy was referring to Sherlock Holmes. Blossom then grabbed Bell's hand dropping her to the floor. Blossom gripped Bell's hand while forcing her to stay to the floor with her foot so she could fire her laserbeam at "GIR" as Bell thought she would. Bell pleaded for Blossom to not do it but she explained that Bell wasn't paying attention and said sorry for making her Bell this upset but she had to stop the bomb. Blossom actually fired her laser beam at the thing that controlled the bomb. Bell suddenly ran over to GIR hugging him but when Blossom explained that Bell knew what she had to do, Bell didn't say anything an instead looked at her with a "scary" face as GIR stated. GIR wanted Bell to make a happy face but Bell declined. Then GIR asked that it was a war face then Bell agreed. Next, Bell took off her headband and then put it on GIR's head making him go into threat-response mode and his task was to defend her. Blossom stated that they didn't have to do this to which Bell agreed. Blossom then said that Bell didn't care and that she was afraid for GIR while he was identifying the vital signs and was accesing. Bell said "Nice detective work, Sherlock." Bell said good job to GIR and said that she'll go first after GIR identified to hostile. Samantha's hand "flew" and hit Buttercup in the face. Samantha said "Hahaha! Didn't see that coming, did you?! You'll be sorry..." while her arm got connected back to her arm again. Bell finished the sentence by saying "You EVER got in our way!" while making her mega blast. GIR was seen beside Bell while she was talking and making her mega blast. Blossom said outloud that Bell was drawing energy at first quickly, then very quickly, then too quickly with a nervous and scared face on. Bell asked Blossom what was wrong while she was drawing energy. Then Bell said that Blossom looked scared while preparing to blast her mega blast at her. Meanwhile, Buttercup had blood on her right hand, both of her cheeks, and she had a bruise on her forehead. Buttercup then said to Samantha "BAM! That's for the sucker punch, ugly!" When Buttercup punched Samantha in her right robotic face, Samantha hissed. Bell then blasted her mega blast at Blossom while saying goodbye and GIR was watching her to that from behind Bell. Blossom then then tried thinking of a strategy then said "High-impact, but slow angular velocity... Too hot to block it... Gotta move out of the way--huh?" Blossom then said "...What the--?" as she saw GIR going in front of the mega blast and saying "High-impact. Slow angular velocity. Adjusting..." GIR then said "Calculating new approach vectors." as the light blue shiny dico ball appeard from inside his body to the top of his head. As the mega blast hit the disco ball, blue light appeared around GIR while he said "Charging..." Suddenly, the mega blast turned into 10 light blue mega blasts that were now called Disco Inferno. Bell was behind GIR blasting her mega blast at the disco ball. GIR then said "Firing pattern name: Disco Inferno." Blossom then was thinking of a strategy while saying "First, dash ahead--no, wait... Move back, then... But--no first, I have to go-- if I went around there and.. And... And--!" Then Blossom though in her mind "I can't dodge them all! Gotta... BLOCK!" Blossom then blocked all of the disco infernos with her hands by waving her hands up and down while screaming "YYYAAAAHHHHHHH!!" while closing her eyes. Samntha asked Buttercup while throwing a 4-chained chain with black balls at the end of the chains if her dad teached her anything and that it's the inside that counts. The chain wraps around Buttercup's legs which makes her confused. Samantha asked if she was confused then told her to hold still then she'll show her. Then Samatha restrained both of Buttercup's arms with chains connected to her but Buttercup said Samantha is just making this more harder. Samantha pointed her now red lazer hand at Buttercup but got interrupted when the Disco Infernos started flying up at Samantha and Buttercup. Samantha said to Buttercup to hold still then Buttercup said that she'd better hurry up and shoot.... before more Disco Infernos kept coming. Samantha said that brat (Bell) was making everything so difficult. Suddenly a Disco Inferno went up and destroyed Samantha's lazer arm, making her swear, and the chains connecting her to Buttercup. Buttercup did a handstand and hit Samantha right in the face with the chains and with black balls, then ripped of the chains from her legs and arms. The chains from her arms made a mark. Buttercup hears Blossom from down the hole say to Bell that she wasn't going to hurt Girly and says "...Blossom?" When she sees Blossom lying on the floor, her hands burned, she said "Blossom! Oh no..." Blossom asked Bell "H-how can you be so mad at me, Bell? You... You were going to blow everyone up... You and Girly are a part of everyone!" As Bell towards her, she said "Oh, is that '''what we were doing?! Maybe you aren't that smart after all, '''you little worm!" GIR started Preparing Post-Termination Disposal Protocols. Bell jumped up and said "Let me tell what's so great about this, Blossom." Bell landed on her right foot and said "You don't just get to fail to take THIS '''friend from me. Bell lifted her right food up high right in front of Blossom and said "You don't just get to feel helpless, just like I did. Your '''FAMILY '''gets to feel how '''I '''felt when Susan '''died!" Blossom apologized to Bell but Bell said "Not YET you're not. As Bell prepared to kill Blossom, Buttercup intervined and blocked Bell's attack. Bell told her to get our of her way or she'll do it slowly but Buttercup said that she was in no hurry and to go ahead. Bell then kicked right below Buttercup's right eye. Blossom screamed Buttercup's name. Buttercup asked Blossom what was wrong and that she was waiting for Bell to stop trying '''to scare her and '''actually '''scare her. Bell asked if she wanted scary if she charged a power, but got interrupted when Buttercup pushed her away, with GIR running to Bell. Buttercup told Bell scary'd be okay but you can't always get what you want. Then she said to Blossom "Like '''unburned hands?" Blossom thanks Buttercup and was about to say something else but Buttercup interrupts her and says that was nothing and it was serious. Blossom disarees and says that Bell was just scared for her little robot (GIR) but Buttercup reminds her that Bell is not Bubbles and if she thinks that Bell was scared. Blossom then agrees with her and says she's really sorry then Buttercup tells her to forget about it and asked where did her bow go. Blossom asked what was the point when Buttercup found it. Buttercup tied Blossom's bow into her hair very badly and told her that she can't be bossy-blossy without her big old bow. Blossom tells her she loves her too but tells her that wrapping her head is a little more important. She reaches her hand toward Buttercup's bruised head but Buttercup grabs her hand and says while she wraps her hands. Buttercup wraps Blossom's hands up with a part of her now ripped pants. While Buttercup was wrapping Blossom's hands, she called out to her. When she finally got her attention, Blossom was about to say sorry again but didn't. Buttercup thought thtat the blood was cool but Blossom didn't. Meanwhile, GIR is seen helping Bell up and preparing Physical Damage Assessment: Minimal '''then '''Emotional Damage Assessment: Substantial. Bell says "...They're dead." Trivia *There also has been an animated series The Powerpuff Girls Z with very similar character designs of PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi, released in 2006 in Japan after PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. *Megaville appeared in Grim Tales from Down Below. It was mentioned by Grim in the "What about Mimi" comic page, while being in Mimi's memory, that they were in Megaville, the city that Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi takes place in. It has been confirmed by BeeAre that this series and Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi take place in alternate universes. *There are also a cameo characters from Ed, Edd'n Eddy,Chowder, Flapjack and Others *There has been fan speculation that Dr. Brisbaine is an alter ego of Dr. X, is his missing Twin Brother or that he is Dr. X himself. *The character Samantha from Medabots uses a new machine resembling a hybrid between her usual Peppercat and the mascot of a Filipino restaurant chain, Jollibee. Samantha is later revealed to be half a robot, complaining in one page to make her "fullmetal". *Most characters are from Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon combined and crossovered. *Mojo Jojo once made references to the Justice League, ''Men in Black and ''Teen Titans and possibly the Avengers. *In Cartoon Network has an anime style MMORPG called [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fusionfall&redirect=no ''Cartoon Network Universe: ''Fusionfall] a crossover and multiplayer online game using nanos. *It has been speculated by the art on Bleedman's Devianart account that there will be other characters and cameos in future strips. Bleedman has confirmed that the cast of Codename: Kids Next Door will be making an appearance in the comic. Supercow from Cow & Chicken, the America version of Godzilla or GINO, what seems to be a modernized Atom Ant, Mac and other various characters from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends; and the titular characters of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Danny Phantom, and Dora the Explorer. *The mecha that Coop fought is a mechanized version of Jollibee, a mascot for a Filipino fastfood chain of the same name. The Jollibee mascot is basically a giant bee in an orange tuxedo, with chefs hat and gloves. *The first characters that appeared in the comic, except for Courage, are from cartoons created by Genndy Tartakovsky Gallery Chapter 1 040118_ppg.jpg|PPG Chapter 1 040125_ppg.jpg|Megaville 040126_ppg.jpg|Ms. Meryl 040201_ppg.jpg|First Day 040202_ppg.jpg|Introduction 040208_ppg.jpg|Embarassing 040209_ppg.jpg|Bad Start 040215_ppg.jpg|Dexter 040216_ppg.jpg|Demonstration 040222_ppg.jpg|What the? 040223_ppg.jpg|Boy Genius 040229_ppg.jpg|Fight 040230_ppg.jpg|Futile 040307_ppg.jpg|Let Go 040308_ppg.jpg|We're a Team 040314_ppg.jpg|Rumble 040315_ppg.jpg|Unstoppable Team 040321_ppg.jpg|Final Blow 040322_ppg.jpg|Powers 040328_ppg.jpg|My Turn 040329_ppg.jpg|Boom! 040404_ppg.jpg|Samurai Jack 040405_ppg.jpg|Mysterious Villians 040411_ppg.jpg|Monsters 040412_ppg.jpg|Where's Buttercup? 040418_ppg.jpg|Bleedman 040419 ppg.jpg|Blondecup 040425_ppg.jpg|KaMeHaMeHa 040426_ppg.jpg|Anime Chapter 2 040502_ppg.jpg|PPG Chapter 2 040503_ppg.jpg|School Fight 040509_ppg.jpg|Courage The Dog 040510_ppg.jpg|Special Name 040516_ppg.jpg|Courage's Story 040517_ppg.jpg|Sensei Jack 040523_ppg.jpg|Tell Us More 040524_ppg.jpg|Ninja Girl 040530_ppg.jpg|Booga Booga 040531_ppg.jpg|Scary 040606_ppg.jpg|Trouble At The Well 040607_ppg.jpg|Dread Dragon 040613_ppg.jpg|Look Out 040614_ppg.jpg|Billy And Mandy 040615_ppg.jpg|Chomp 040620_ppg.jpg|Help 040621_ppg.jpg|My Hero 040627_ppg.jpg|End This 040628_ppg.jpg|Mojo jojo 040704_ppg.jpg|Bad Mojo 040705_ppg.jpg|My Name is Bell 040711 ppg.jpg|XJ9 Chapter 3 040712_ppg.jpg|Chapter 3 040718_ppg.jpg|RowdyRuff Boys 040719_ppg.jpg|I. M. Weasel 040725_ppg.jpg|Mommy's Girl 040726_ppg.jpg|Stupid Kiss 040801_ppg.jpg|Fan Club 040802_ppg.jpg|Sensei <3 040804_ppg.jpg|Jenny 040808_ppg.jpg|Crush 040809_ppg.jpg|Bump 040815_ppg.jpg|Friends 040816_ppg.jpg|Ed Edd and Eddy 040822_ppg.jpg|Welcome Home 040823_ppg.jpg|Invader Zim 040829_ppg.jpg|Irken Twirp 040830_ppg.jpg|Dr. X 040831_ppg.jpg|Darkstar Council 040904_ppg.jpg|Obstacles 040905_ppg.jpg|Mandark 040912_ppg.jpg|Revenge 040913_ppg.jpg|Young Love 040926_ppg.jpg|Secret Lab 040927_ppg.jpg|Bubbles? Chapter 4 041003_ppg.jpg|Chapter 4 041004_ppg.jpg|Otto 041010_ppg.jpg|History Lesson 041011_ppg.jpg|Dee Dee 041017_ppg.jpg|Dexter's Past 041018_ppg.jpg|Promise 041031_ppg.jpg|Bitter Rivalry 041101_ppg.jpg|Sacrifice 041107_ppg.jpg|Retreat 041108_ppg.jpg|Stupid Sister 041113_ppg.jpg|Grim Funeral 041114_ppg.jpg|Power of Science 041121_ppg.jpg|The Promise 041122_ppg.jpg|My Precious 041205_ppg.jpg|Murderer 041206_ppg.jpg|What's Wrong? 041207_ppg.jpg|Gir Bangs 041212_ppg.jpg|Girly 041213_ppg.jpg|Bad Timing 041219_ppg.jpg|Cinematic Battle 041220_ppg.jpg|Toying with me 041221_ppg.jpg|Rage Chapter 5 041226_ppg.jpg|Chapter 5 041227_ppg.jpg|Strategy 050102_ppg.jpg|No Choice 050103_ppg.jpg|Blarf 050109_ppg.jpg|Mandark Returns 050110_ppg.jpg|Time Squad 050116_ppg.jpg|Delivery 050117_ppg.jpg|First Love 050122_ppg.jpg|The Letter 050123_ppg.jpg|Megas XLR 050206_ppg.jpg|The Fortress 050207_ppg.jpg|Coop 050213_ppg.jpg|Graceful 050214_ppg.jpg|Megabots 050226_ppg.jpg|Banzai 050227_ppg.jpg|Split Up 050306_ppg.jpg|Batman's Jealous 050307_ppg.jpg|Evening TV 050312_ppg.jpg|Hippie Parents 050313_ppg.jpg|Brink of Insanity 050320_ppg.jpg|Like a Son 050321_ppg.jpg|Welcome Chapter 6 050410_ppg.jpg|Chapter 6 050411_ppg.jpg|Epic Battle 050417_ppg.jpg|Trapped 050418_ppg.jpg|Shifting Blame 050501_ppg.jpg|Shuddup! 050502_ppg.jpg|Memories 050515_ppg.jpg|Hold On 050516_ppg.jpg|Not Again 050521_ppg.jpg|Dee Dee Returns 050522_ppg.jpg|A Favor 050604_ppg.jpg|Gasp 050605_ppg.jpg|Who's Da Man? 050619_ppg.jpg|Sisters 050620_ppg.jpg|Toothless Smile 050710_ppg.jpg|Little Sister 050711_ppg.jpg|Olga 050712_ppg.jpg|Murderous Intent 050724_ppg.jpg|Help Arrives 050725_ppg.jpg|Time's Up 050807_ppg.jpg|Kids 050808_ppg.jpg|Self Destruct 050904_ppg.jpg|Game Over 050905_ppg.jpg|Discipline 050909_ppg.jpg|Sorry 050910_ppg.jpg|Family 050911_ppg.jpg|Remains Chapter 6.5: The Forgotten 060305_ppg.jpg|The Forgotten 060409_ppg.jpg|Memories 081016_ppg.jpg|Form Up 081102_ppg.jpg|Uh-oh 081126_ppg.jpg|lovely toys 090128_ppg.jpg|Kill them 090203_ppg.jpg|We're doomed 090213_ppg.jpg|Run away 090304_ppg.jpg|Crush you 090313_ppg.jpg|The Watcher 090315_ppg.jpg|Back on Earth 090611_ppg.jpg|doomed again 090617_ppg.jpg|Minty fresh ice breath 090623_ppg.jpg|nice toss BUTTercup 090711_ppg.jpg|Up up and away Chapter 7 090719_ppg.jpg|Chapter 7 090730_ppg.jpg|Doooooom...cloud 090802_ppg.jpg|dream on 090812_ppg.jpg|Little Miss Sunshine 090823_ppg.jpg|Dexter and Blossom sitting in a tree... 090831_ppg.jpg|Buttercup can't dance 090920_ppg.jpg|Pink makes you look fat 091017_ppg.jpg|Where's Waldo? 091105_ppg.jpg|Exit...Stage Light 091114_ppg.jpg|Who ya gonna call? 091130_ppg.jpg|Sparkling 091210_ppg.jpg|Girl talk 091218_ppg.jpg|Episode 53: Jack and the Kendo Class 100109_ppg.jpg|I'm not your boyfriend 100127_ppg.jpg|World's best dad 100131_ppg.jpg|The Doomsday Clock 100205_ppg.jpg|Gemini Jack and Reflector Utonium 100210_ppg.jpg|Dance, Dance, Revelation! 100211_ppg.jpg|2010: A Cheese Odyssey 100217_ppg.jpg|The Sea of Tranquility 100221_ppg.jpg|Epoch Eclipse Now 100227_ppg.jpg|How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Watch The Bomb Vanish 100303_ppg.jpg|Bell-ancholy 100306_ppg.jpg|You've Got A Friend In Me? 100412_ppg.jpg|Wring the bell 100420_ppg.jpg|Sir Mr. Ph.D Esquire The Nth-san 100423_ppg.jpg|Metal Headgear?! 100428_ppg.jpg|Throw Now Through Thoroughly Chapter 8 100502_ppg.jpg|Chapter 8 100505_ppg.jpg|Encouraging 100509_ppg.jpg|Fully Throttled 100517_ppg.jpg|How Revolting 100606_ppg.jpg|Buttercup's worst rainy day adventure ever 100607_ppg.jpg|F=MA? FML 100611_ppg.jpg|Bam! 100614_ppg.jpg|What's-On-Your-Noodle Soup 100618_ppg.jpg|High Scores to Settle 100620_ppg.jpg|Control, See 100625_ppg.jpg|Heart-Wrenching. Sea? 100626_ppg.jpg|Not So Beachy-Keen 100701_ppg.jpg|Meteor Match 100703_ppg.jpg|You Say Potato, I Say... 101014_ppg.jpg|Truth Be Told 101017_ppg.jpg|Gaz On The Flame 101024_ppg.jpg|Nearly Fratricide 101027_ppg.jpg|Parents' Experiments 101028_ppg.jpg|Jenny Is Now Friends With Bubbles 101031_ppg.jpg|Status Update, Bubbles Likes This 101107_ppg.jpg|Food for thought 101111_ppg.jpg|The Building And The Complex 101112_ppg.jpg|Convention Conversing 101118_ppg.jpg|Still Quiet On The Western Front 101120_ppg.jpg|Operation To Go 101126_ppg.jpg|A Rather Pacific Theatre 101127_ppg.jpg|Dropping A Bomb 101201_ppg.jpg|The Beachhead 101204_ppg.jpg|The D-Day Blitz Chapter 9 110101_ppg.jpg|Chapter 9 110105_ppg.jpg|Tactical Repositioning 110108_ppg.jpg|When The Stage Is A-Rockin' 110112 ppg.jpg|Great Power; Great Response Ability 110116_ppg.jpg|Collect Call 110118_ppg.jpg|War For The Mechanical Soul 110121_ppg.jpg|Bellicose 110127_ppg.jpg|Fight Rider 110130_ppg.jpg|Roll With The Punches 110201_ppg.jpg|The Way of the Sword 110310_ppg.jpg|The Wages of War 110317_ppg.jpg|Broken Timepiece 110320_ppg.jpg|Before A Fall 110324_ppg.jpg|Prime Time 110327_ppg.jpg|Dialed In 110401_ppg.jpg|April Foals 110403_ppg.jpg|The Path To A Monkey's Heart 110502_ppg.jpg|The Molar Express 110510_ppg.jpg|Judge; Dread 110514_ppg.jpg|The Rule of Cruel 110531_ppg.jpg|Assess For Success 110609 ppg.jpg|A Scanner Snarkily 110619_ppg.jpg|Carve A Path 110717_ppg.jpg|Squirm Central 110721_ppg.jpg|Big Noisy Beetle.... 110803_ppg.jpg|Put Time In A Beetle 110829_ppg.jpg|Shades of Black 110921_ppg.jpg|Jetpack Cavalry 110924_ppg.jpg|Burn Notice 111016_ppg.jpg|Amazing Grace 111025_ppg.jpg|When One Door Closes... 111106_ppg.jpg|Offer Void Where Prohibited 111121_ppg.jpg|Officer K-9 111205_ppg.jpg|The Pooch Is Screwed 111207_ppg.jpg|Sweet Spot 111219_ppg.jpg|The Door To Tomorrow 111225_ppg.jpg|Bow Beau 120115_ppg.jpg|Just Du It 120122_ppg.jpg|Encore! Don't Just Dolittle!.jpg|Don't Just Dolittle! 120301_ppg.jpg|No Mind Like The Hive Mind 120308_ppg.jpg|Heavy-Handed Words 120322_ppg.jpg|Door Today, Mat Tomorrow 120401_ppg.jpg|Bozo Brigade 120408_ppg.jpg|Dy-Na-Mo Problems 120413_ppg.jpg|Quiet Dignity 120502_ppg.jpg|Fully Armed 120511_ppg.jpg|Floodgate Fiasco 120523_ppg.jpg|Otto Time 120609_ppg.jpg|Going Fast Forward 120617_ppg.jpg|And The Sky Is Filled With Light 120627_ppg.jpg|The Tiger Above, The Cliff Below 120726_ppg.jpg|Two Tense 120818 ppg.jpg|Let Fear Be Light 120831_ppg.jpg|Too Late 120917_ppg.jpg|Honey Doomed 120922_ppg.jpg|Nine all Final 120922_ppg.jpg|Nine all Final Chapter 10 121009_ppg.jpg|Heading in the Light Direction 121030_ppg.jpg|Experiencing Technical Difficulties 121116_ppg.jpg|Alley-oop! 121125_ppg.jpg|Into The Machine 121211_ppg.jpg|Face Breaker 130116_ppg.jpg|Belly of the Dragon 130124_ppg.jpg|Fast and Furious 130201_ppg.jpg|Bet, Check, Raise. All In? 130216_ppg.jpg|Prolonging The Inevitable 130227_ppg.jpg|Prelude to Pain and Prejudice 130401_ppg.jpg|Get Inside Your Friends 130404 ppg.jpg|Stop, Pause, Rewind 130412 ppg.jpg|Programmable Hatred 130422_ppg.jpg|Faces Of The Finish 130501_ppg.jpg|Programming Block 130523_ppg.jpg|Bola Nuts 130603_ppg.jpg|Face-Heel Turn 130612_ppg.jpg|Blistered Sister Assister 130627_ppg.jpg|Blood Ties 130726_ppg.jpg|Heading To Trauma 130904_ppg.jpg|Once More Unto The Breach|link=Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi 130924_ppg.jpg|A Case Plead With Death Promotional Art PPGD2.png|2nd Cover of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi PPGD3.png|3rd Cover of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi PPGD4.png|4th Cover of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi PPGD-bleedman-11216594-900-584.jpg Cover.jpg 121227_ppg.jpg|The Night after Christmas Unused-page-studies-bleedman-29329417-900-799.jpg|Page Studies cabrtoon_character_chart_by_bleedman.jpg|ppgd characters External Links *Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi at Snafu Comics Category:Crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:Anime Category:Manga/Comics